Orange Moon
by JanoeBean
Summary: In this story, bella is an elf living with her uncle. Under certain circumsatnces, he is pretending to be her father.
1. Chapter 1

A New Name, a New Place

Forks, Washington…the exact opposite of where I'd like to be, especially for a place to live. There was too much rain and too little sun. I sighed; _this is one of the safest places for you to be right now Obri. So GET OVER IT!_

"Well, here we are!" I looked over and smiled at Charlie. He was my uncle, but under certain circumstances he was pretending to be my father.

"Uncle, we're still driving…and I don't see a house."

"Yeah, I know. I just meant we're in Forks." I looked around for the sign.

"I don't see the sign."

"It'll come up…I think." The last part he said quietly, not intending me to hear. But of course, I did, he always seemed to forget that…

"Charlie!" I laughed, "You're the Chief Police! How could you not know?"

"I do know! It'll come up soon! It's around here somewhere…" He peered over the steering wheel.

I had known that when I was coming to live with Uncle Charlie, I would have fun. But after the war, I wasn't sure it would be the same. Of course, I didn't think anything would be the same after fighting in the war.

It was a stupid thing, the war. It was the biggest one in history, but it was over the same thing. Power. Everyone wanted power. And I was just stuck in the middle of it like a lot of innocent people. "See? There it is!" I had been too lost in thought to realize Charlie-I mean Dad (got to get used to it at some point…) had been muttering to himself the whole time.

"I told you it would come up soon! You need more faith in me Bella." He was already used to calling me Bella. Apparently it was easier to remember.

I looked over and saw the green sign. Sure enough it had 'Forks' written on it in large white letters. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

***This is the real 1st chapter to the story! I had accidently posted the story I was accually writing, SORRY ABOUT THE MIX-UP!...If you could also review what I've written tht would be great! This is my f1st time on so...**

**Thanks for reading my story!***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "The Big Day"

I settled into my room quick and decorated it the way I like it. Meaning I put up the few pictures I had of my family. My brothers and sisters, and my real mom and dad. Then I painted my room green.

With that done, I decided to go for a walk in the woods. I love the woods, but so does any elf. I stopped myself by a fallen tree.

Elf…

Sometimes I found it hard to believe I was an elf. I looked like everyone else. But I aged 10 times slower, I ran faster, I heard more, I saw more. I sighed, "Okay, you're not like everyone else," I said aloud. _You also don't really look like everyone else. If they looked close enough, they would notice you're Elvin hair. Its long black waves of curl, much too long and fair. They would notice your eyes are shaped differently. Or just before you faint, your eyes turn green. They would notice, but they don't._

Where I was from, there were lots of us, well _are_. There is just about every kind of "magical Creature". The war was against my people. Good people, who just wanted to live their lives peacefully, and keep their children safe.

But I couldn't do it. In my 76 years, I couldn't keep them safe. I started to cry. I fell down and leaned on the tree, crying my heart out all over again.

**~The Next Day~**

I heard bells. Their sweet chiming bringing me to open my eyes. I did, but it wasn't Colorado, or Cynan. I was in Forks, Washington staring up at my new room's ceiling, and listening to my very expensive alarm clock.

I had School today. New people, new place. I sighed, then rolled out of bed

**~When I got down Stairs~**

"It's the big day!"

"Not really," I laughed as I grabbed some toast.

"Whatever you say Bells. I would take pictures, but I'm not exactly 'picture oriented'." We said it in union. I laughed,

"I know, I know. I'm lucky actually."

"Yes you are…pictures are annoying, flashes everywhere, blinding you every turn…yup, very lucky."

"I'll see you later Charlie." I smiled then ran outside with my stuff to my nice, green Kia.

**~Later~**

Finding the school wasn't so bad. The town was small. I liked small towns, just not cloudy weather, which was just what I was getting today. On my list, today might start to go downhill in the middle of the day.

_My list:_

_Lush, green plants- Good_

_Cold wet weather- have seen better, so almost bad_

_No sun, all clouds- bad_

Yup, the day will go sour. Until then, I need my schedule. Then I could make a more accurate guess… "Oof!"

I hit the ground hard. _Gosh my butt's ganna be sore later._ I was embarrassed. If anyone had known I was an elf, for me to not have been paying attention would be horrible. But luckily, no one knew, so I was safe.

"Whoa! I am so sorry, didn't see ya there!"

"Its fine, I'm okay." I finally looked up, well in front of me, to see the boy I'd run into. We had collided with enough force to knock him down too. _Well duh! You're an elf! A.K.A. Better built!_ He had Blonde hair neatly spike with gel, and a kind, baby-face. He was cute I guess…But that's not what I was here for.

I got to my knees and started picking up the books that had miraculously fallen out of my bag. They were all notebooks really except for one. It was my copy of Shakespeare in French.

"Here, let me help you!" The boy scrambled to his feet and helped me clean up the mess. He picked up my book and handed it to me. "Do you speak French?"

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know it was French?"

"I took a bit of it last year as a freshman." He shrugged.

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, so, I haven't seen you around before…you new?"

"Yeah, I was just going to get my schedule."

"Oh, cool. Let me know what your classes are, with any luck we'll have some together. I'm Mike by the way." 'Mike' held out his hand.

"Sure, Bella." I said as I took it. We smiled then, he headed off to his class, and I went to the school office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I'm the only one right?

Hm…English, Government, Trigonometry, Biology…UGH! Biology, that's when the sour crouch starts, _well it's only going to be bad if you believe it will. So Biology is going to go well, just don't think about it. Now it's time to find building one…or was it four?_

**~After Class~**

English was fun. (It was only fun because it was easy, and it's the only class I really enjoy in school.) But now, I have Trig. Once again, Math has always been easy for me, and now, after hearing the same speeches and instructions over and over again, Trig had boredom written all over it.

"Hey, your Isabella right?" Another guy came out of nowhere again. _At least I didn't run into him this time…_

"Bella, you are?" Black hair, cheesy smile, _gosh! How many cheap guys are there at this school?_

"Eric."

"Err, nice to meet you."

"Uh, do you know where your next class is?"

"Trig, Building six I believe."

"Oh, well I'm going to building four, I could show you the way…"

"That would very helpful actually, thanks!"

**~In Class~**

"Ah, you're Isabella, correct?"

"Bella, yeah, that's me."

"I'm Mr. Varner, Glad to have you in my class."

"Nice to meet you," Everyone was in their seats gawking at me. _Can I go to my seat now?_

"Now that everyone has settled down, why don't you tell us all about yourself?"

"Uh, I really don't think that's necessary…" Totally ignoring my protests, Mr. Varner said,

"Thank you for quieting down, Miss Swan is going to tell us a little bit about herself."

_Why, Why, Why?_ "Um, hello…I'm Bella. I moved here from Arizona. My family and I do a lot of traveling, and I look forward to meeting you." Lucky for me, my voice came out strong, gentle, and clear. I even fooled myself!

Mr. Varner finally directed me to my seat where I could hide until class was over. Today was all note taking, but I could do them later at home. It wasn't that hard to remember stuff you already knew. And for another plus, I had a desk to myself where no one would see I wasn't writing what was on the board.

After class, the girl in the seat in front of me had the courage to talk to me. I believe her name is Jessica, but I wasn't too intent on listening to her. She rambled, which was fine by me. She walked with me to the cafeteria, and let me sit with her and her friends. Eric waved at me from across the room, but I didn't see Mike yet. Lunch seemed to be going good.

I found myself adding to the conversation and laughing. It was also very amusing to learn, that I was really the only vegetarian they had ever met. But it was in the midst of my laughter, when I saw them. They looked…different, other-worldly, like me…but they were beautiful. Light, flawless skin, perfect features, for once, it was unreal.

There were five of them. Two girls, three boys, one of the girls was a blonde. She caught my eye first because the other's hair was dark. _Wait, there's that boy over there. He's a honey blonde._ Any way she was gorgeous, the kind of girl that naturally shot arrows at other girls self-esteem. She must have been Rosalie, she was in my vision. Matter of fact they all were.

The other girl was Alice then. She had short cropped hair spiked in every direction. She was with…Jasper, I believe it was. He was the honey-blonde, and medium built. Rosalie was with the dark, curly haired muscle man. I can't remember if he was Edward, or Emmet, for I always got his name mixed up with the other boy's. The last guy was less bulky, with untidy bronze hair, and considerably more "boyish" compared to the other two.

It wasn't right, I concentrated on them for a second, and the answer came to me. They were a part of a family called the "Cullen's".

"Cullen's, did you say?" I asked Jessica. She looked over at them.

"Well no, I didn't say, but yes, that's them." _Huh, odd, they seem to be sitting as far away from our table as possible._"How did you know?"

"Um, have you ever met a psychic?" I asked taking my eyes off the Cullen's to look at her.

"Well, no," she seemed to hesitate. I smiled,

"You did today."

"Whoa! You're kidding!" I giggled,

"Nope," I looked back over to the Cullen's. It was easy to just stare. They weren't looking in my direction; in fact, they didn't even seem to care. "So you're not weirded out? "

"No, not at all!" everyone started talking about how cool it would be to be psychic while I zoned in and out about possibilities of how they could look the way they did.

_It's not like they're Elvin like me. I'm the only one right? Oh but what if they are? How happy I would be if I could have someone to talk to that would understand! But I would have to leave._ The realization hit me. I felt sad somehow. I would finally meet someone that would know how I felt, some one that would understand! But then I'd have to leave. _Well then I'd better hope it's just my wishful thinking that they're something other than human._

I picked up my tray and stood up, "The bell is going to ring." As I went to throw it away, it did ring, and I could hear the scrambled cries and giggles of my new friends as they rushed to get everything cleaned up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked up to the Biology class. I was the first one, so I decided to go to the bathroom. When I got back I was greeted by the rest of the class. I walked into the class room, and the first thing in there was a fan. I assumed the heat was too high and kept walking. Unfortunately, the fan was on high too, and I had forgotten my hair was only half up. Enough to keep it out of my face but it still blew wildly around me.

When the air of the fan hit me, I saw a cringe in the middle of the room. But I kept walking so I didn't look like a stunned idiot. "Um, hi, I'm Bella."

"Bella! Nice to meet you, I'm afraid all the lab partners are taken; you'll have to sit with Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, ok." _Which Cullen!_

It wasn't hard to spot him. He was the one cringing in the corner. I went over and sat in my seat. It was like I had mentally pushed him! He was practically pushing himself through the wall!

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. It was just nerve racking! _Do I smell different or something?_ I sniffed, still smelled like lavender as always.

"No, sorry," It sounded like he had problems saying anything at all. All in all, he scooted over a little so he didn't look quite as tense. But it didn't help the way he wrinkled his nose.

The class was note taking -again. So to prevent boredom, I resulted to poetry. At least it _looked_ like I was taking some form of notes.

I really wished I had not pulled my hair back. The top was pulled back out of my face behind my head weaving into a braid. While the rest of it hung loosely on my shoulders. It was a beautiful style native to the elves, but I would rather have my hair a tangled mess at the moment. At least I could hide my face that way.

Besides the thought of my hair, I drifted in and out of what I was writing. I wrote:

You all dance around as if no one knows,

But the truth is that _I_ do.

You think you're safe if you act like them,

But you don't think about the ones like you.

You only think of two species at a time.

Yours and theirs

However, broaden your mind, because you're not the only ones out there.

Class seemed to go by quickly. I wasn't sure at the moment, but I knew it didn't fit.

Mr. Cullen on the other hand acted like it was the slowest class of his life. He was standing already when the bell rang.

Trying not to think about him, I grabbed my things and headed for art. Finally something worthwhile!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I headed back to the office. _What a day, I hope it slows down a bit tomorrow._ I looked through the tinted windows. There was someone animatedly talking to Margret, the lady at the front desk. _Gosh I'm losing my touch! I would originally be able to hear that!_ I stopped walking.

"There has to be another class open!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but there is nothing open right now." He sighed,

"I guess I'll just have to deal with it." I heard him say.

I didn't move as my biology partner burst through the door. He stopped short and stared at me. Something flashed into my head:

_I need to get out of that class! I can't sit by her! There has to be something other than Biology!_

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't like biology anymore Mr. Cullen?" I asked. Surprise lit up his face for a second, but then he just glared back at me and walked away. I watched him walk away to his car, and then I went into the office to turn in my map of the school.

I walked back to my car, and thought about my last two classes. In Art we just sketched some pictures of natural landscapes. Then in Gym, we played volleyball. (My favorite sport!) _Maybe,_ I thought as I dug for my keys, _I shouldn't be in gym…it could give me away._ "Oh well, what happens, happens."

"What happens?"

"Whoa!" I whirled around at the voice. It was Mike,

"Mike! I didn't hear you walk up!" He laughed.

"I just wanted to say hi and see how your first day went."

"It was fine thank you; I didn't see you at lunch though."

"Yeah, no sorry about that. I had to talk with some people." It sounded suspicious, but I didn't push it.

"Well I hope you got everything figured out," He made me curious.

"Yeah, I think it's all good!"

"I guess I'll see ya' later then."

"You too!"

_Hm…odd conversation. Humans, I may never understand them_. I got into my car and put the key in the ignition. Gripping the steering wheel, I stared out my windshield and thought. Mike: weird. No better explanation. Cullen's: Even weirder. Something told me that there was a connection to them though. I just knew it.

I started the car, and got in the line of cars leaving the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charlie wasn't home when I got back, so I started making dinner. There was some left over steak for him, and I just had a salad. He usually had a way of showing up when food was out. Today, however, he didn't show, so I put it in the fridge again.

I walked to the window and looked at the trees. It was gloomy outside, and the frost from this morning was still there. _Perhaps, it will be sunny tomorrow._ I sighed, _what I need is to sit in a tree for a while._ I almost walked outside too, but I resisted the urge and went upstairs to my room instead.

Mr. Cullen didn't show. I was thankful, I didn't think it would be nice for news like "The newbie beat at Cullen!" to go around. I knew I wouldn't have been able to hold myself together. _Respirer*_, I thought to myself.

A week passed with the same routine. Meet with Jessica and Angela, have weird conversation with Mike, talk to Eric before lunch, find out my lab partner is absent. It was check list I went through every day to entertain myself. "Hey Bella!" It was Mike.

"Hey," luckily it was becoming more, and more, easy to realize he's coming.

"Votre jour bien été*?" I laughed.

"Oui, merci*!"

"You seem to like it here!" he said once we stopped laughing.

"Hm…I guess I do…it could use some sun though." He smiled,

"It could always use some sun here."

"Bella! Bella! Over here!" It was Jessica.

"Coming!" I looked at Mike, "I've got to go, see you later."

'Yeah, You too."

The Day followed through just like that. Happy and hectic. It was a crazy day for me, but crazy isn't the word for it. I walked into biology, and saw him. I had finally forgotten about him! And there he was.

Pretending not to care, I sat down in my seat and, once again, pretended to pay attention. "Bella, right?" He asked catching me off guard,

"Um, yeah…I'm Bella," I was unsure whether I was dreaming, or going insane.

"I'm Edward; sorry I wasn't here I was gone for personal reasons." _So _that's_ what his first name is…_

"Oh," I paused, "Off trying to learn how to cope with people? Or are you a very bad stereotype?" He faltered,

"I do believe I owe you an apology."

"And perhaps a better explanation," pausing again I added, "or you could tell the whole truth, and not just part of it."

"You think you're clever, don't you?"

"And I'm guessing you do too." I admit it was a bit too harsh, but I did not like feeling like a trashcan.

"Look," he said, "I just wanted to introduce myself, and be friendly, why are we arguing?" he was right, but I was not done yet. I looked him up and down and noticed his chair was still as far as the table would allow, but it was angled to me.

"Then why do you act like I'm a trashcan?" he cleared his throat,

"Pardon me, I'm claustrophobic."

"Like the wall's any better?" I mumbled.

In my rampage, I hadn't noticed the microscope sitting in front of us. Apparently we were doing a lab. He scooted it a little towards me after he put the slide on. "Ladies first, partner?" he asked with a beautiful crooked smile. It was like I hadn't just tried to mentally tear him part.

"No need," I said, "The slide you put in was Prophase." He looked at me quizzically, still holding his smile, but I didn't answer. I couldn't answer.

"Oh right," he laughed to himself, "the psychic of the school." He looked away smiling to himself.

"Whatever you would like to call it," I said absently, looking at the table.

We went through class like that, except the last two questions that I refused to answer so that he could participate as well. When we left, I would have liked to say that we were instantly friends and laughed the whole way out. But we didn't. I just humored his presence and kept my face blank with no expression.

"So, tell me why you moved out here." The question surprised me; I did not think he would be interested. However, in my urge to make him happy in some way so that he could leave me alone, I answered awkwardly.

"Um…" I wasn't sure how to go on. "My mom, um…never mind, its…complicated…"

"I can keep up."

"Probably," I admitted, "But I don't think I can…" no matter how hard I wanted to make him look like an idiot…I knew he was very quite smart.

"I'm not sure I understand," he said, "how can you not know?"

"Well, mom got married, and I felt it was time to move out of the house…" it was partially true, my aunt had just got married, and I was supposed to stay with her, but I didn't want to ruin it for the newlyweds.

"And do you like it here?"

"…It could be sunnier," I said quietly. He started laughing,

"Arizona girl, right! Do you not like the cold either?" I thought about it.

"Actually yes, it's better than sweating any day."

"You like the sun and the cold?"

"Why do you ask?" I was a bit irritated and didn't want to think

"I'm sorry; I'm just trying to figure you out…"

"Then get used to disappointment mind reader!" It came out before I could stop myself, I don't even know where I got 'mind reader'.

At this he looked at me confused, and walked away. (Unrealistically fast, might I add?) I sighed and started heading to my electives.

***Respirer-Breathe; French**

***** **Votre jour bien été- Your day been good? French**

***Oui, merci- Yes, Thank you! ; French**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My dreams that night were vivid and slightly frightening…like all elves, when I dream I am still aware of everything around me. I seem to sleep soundly and stay in one position most of the night whether I am sleeping well or not. The difference this time was that the dream was also a vision. It was because of this I couldn't distinguish what was actually happening, and what was in the dream.

The dream began as any dream would. I fell asleep quickly and listened to the sounds of the night waiting for the dream itself to start. I found, however, that my dreamy thoughts subsided from the breeze on the trees to Edward. His crooked smile appeared on his face, while his golden hair practically flourished even in the dark. …_dark_…it seemed strange that I was in a dream and as I saw him…he was in the dark. But as my tired and dreamy self, I ignored this curious fact and continued to enjoy that he was smiling.

Then I felt I was being plunged into water. It was cold and I couldn't breathe. I gasped and tried to look around. It was dark. There was nothing to see. I remember struggling to find something, _anything_ to grab onto and escape. I tried to wake up. As an elf, it was usually very easy, no matter what. Nevertheless I stayed in the dark. Eventually, (yes eventually, I'm an elf and am stronger than humans) I decided _They_ found me, and that this was how I was going to go.

At that moment I felt warmth. I could breathe again. I realized my eyes were closed, and I could feel the sun on them. I was ready to laugh I was so happy. The sun was out! It wasn't raining! Feeling the smile on my lips I opened my eyes. The sky was blue, and wisps of white cloud were scattered randomly throughout the firmament. I felt at peace. I finally felt at peace.

Something moved. Whatever it was wasn't very far from me, but it wasn't sitting next to me either. I turned my head to the left, where I saw the movement. There he was; sitting amongst the grass and flowers like me, only three yards away.

He seemed to notice I was looking at him, and returned my gaze. I felt I should say something, accept I didn't want to. Instead I just stared at him and savored the moment. Edward smiled at me. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, erasing my memory of whatever else I had called beautiful in the past. I smiled back. I was content…content to just sit there smiling at him like an idiot. However, I was not allowed to hold on to that any longer.

I felt myself leaving the water, coming back to reality; leaving my peace behind. The feelings that greeted me were of pain…and sadness. The exact opposite of what I wanted to feel. Opening my eyes into the night, I was sure I was awake. So letting the dread sink in, I sat up in bed. I stared into the darkness searching for the feeling of peace I had only moments possessed. It never came.

I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. Hugging myself, I looked around my sad little bedroom…It wasn't elfish at all, and very closed in. There was a rocking chair by the window, the only thing I found comforting. When I looked at it though, I saw his face again. It was a face of fear…fear of being spotted. He was sitting in my rocking chair, the window was open. If I had been human, I probably wouldn't have seen him…but again, I was not human. Feeling haunted by his face from my dream, I thought I was asleep still. I let my head fall on my arms and I cried. I broke through the barrier that had saved my life so many times in battle…and with my friends and family. I let so much out that night…for once couldn't remember anything after that.

In the morning after I was already dressed and had everything I needed, I looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. The dark circles under my eyes had deepened in shade and my eyes looked glazed over. Honestly, I looked dead. So instead of getting in the car and being an hour early to school, (like I would enjoy that anyway) I dropped everything on my bed, went downstairs, and out the back door.

Outside it had snowed. On the other hand, there was no fog. I walked out into the middle of the back yard and closed my eyes. There wasn't anything else I could really do because it snowed and I had neighbors. Thus, I closed my eyes, cleared my mind…and did absolutely nothing.

When I felt better, and thought it would be a good idea to act normal and go to school, I walked back inside to grab my things. I looked better, the dark circles were still there, but my eyes shined, so I got in the car and left. I was still considerably early, so I pulled out my iPod (yes, iPod). Soon after, I felt claustrophobic and got out of the car.

I leaned on my little KIA with my elbows on my jacket at the hood of the car. I had a nice view of the forest from where I had parked- away from everyone else.

About ten minutes gone by while I stared off into space. I was enjoying an African song when I thought someone was looking at me. To the left, lightly behind me, Edward was looking at me. He was half way across the parking lot staring at me with an expression of interest on his face. By now I was familiar with the way he crinkled his eye brows into a curious expression…I got it multiple times a day.

Before I could wonder –again- why he looked at me like that every day, I heard a screeching sound. And with that sound Edward and just about everyone else's face was struck with horror. I turned fully around with a calm and blank expression, as if I had suspected this all along; to see a blue van skidding towards me uncontrollably. Originally I would have thought it was going to hit the back of the car, but no. It was flat out going to smash into my KIA.

I sighed. I loved my car, _what a shame_ I thought as I began walking to the right so I wouldn't get stuck between my KIA's hood and the van. I would have made it too, if it weren't for the shade that decided to pop up then.

It was entirely black complete with fangs wings and a tail. The shade hovered for a second where I was trying to walk then lunged right into me. The impact was more than I could handle at the time and I flew backward hitting my head on the ground. This ticked me off, I didn't care at this point whether I exposed myself or not. A shade came into my safe zone and attacked me. I was kicking its tail back to the little hole it came from.

I kicked the shade off and turned over to my side, my bare hands on the cold, icy ground. I looked back and glared at it; I pierced right into its red demon eyes. All that got it to do, however, was smile, showing me its sharp, toothy grin before flying up and disappearing. _Dammit!_ Was all I had time to think before I realized the van was getting closer. With no time now to stand up, I braced myself to roll under the van when it got to me.

What came, wasn't the van. Something landed next to me and pinned me where I was. It was cold, as if a chunk of the ice covered asphalt had decided to protect me. However, it was definitely not asphalt. It was white, but I couldn't focus on it. My head was spinning between where I was, and where the shade was, for I could still feel its presence in Forks. What I was able to understand during the chaos around me was the loud sounds of the van's wheels and the movements of my protector. I heard metal crunch, and I being dragged before glass fell.

I finally gave up on keeping track of what was going on around me and sent a strong gust of wind to blow out the shade. I closed my eyes and watched the smile on its face turn into a gapping whole from which sound could not come out as it blew away and out of my hair. _Next time, ask _Them _to send something else_, I thought.

I was summoned from my silent triumph by Edward's sweet voice. It was extremely concerned, and I felt bad for how I had treated him before. Then I heard the screams of my fellow students, and I realized he saved me. However nice it was, from ,y past experience…it angered me.

"Bella? Bella, are you hurt? Bella?" I opened my eyes again, he was holding me close to him…and as I found out, in an iron like grip.

"Get off of me!" I called strength from the wind and used my gift to shove him away from me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed at me sudden strength. I had blown him as far away from me as the space allowed. I sat up and put my hand to my cheek. It was sore, I did hit my head, but it must have already healed because it didn't hurt.

When I didn't say anything, he ventured to talk again, "Are you alright? I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine." I said in Hawaiian. I figured he probably spoke French, and I didn't want him to tell him anything.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I can't understand what you said. I never took up Hawaiian." At this I glared at him. The thought that he even thought about it and recognized the language angered me. I was irritated and needed to take it out on someone.

"I'm fine." I said slowly, in a low tone, and in English.

"Is your cheek bothering you? I didn't see you hit it…" he trailed off.

"What were you thinking?" I said, again in my low tone.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"What were you _thinking_?" I said again even though I knew he'd heard me.

"Bella…I'm not sure what you're implying." I burst, for the second time that week, I had burst emotionally. I didn't cry, but I was practically yelling at him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I cried at him, "Why did you do that? _Why_ would you freaking do that!"

"Do what?" he paused a moment with his quizzical expression, "Do you have a death wish?" he added.

"No! I'm not a lunatic!" I said exasperated.

"Bella, I think you hit your head."

"Fine! But how did you get over here so fast?"

"What are you talking about Bella? I was standing next to you the whole time."

"No you weren't! you were in the middle of the parking lot!"

"No, Bella. I can assure you I was right next to you."

"Ugh! Fine, play it cagy!" I gave up. All I wanted was to be left alone. I knew I had to keep this from Charlie or he'd send me back to mom…but I needed time to figure out how to keep a _shade_ a secret.

I let go of my anger and leaned against the tire of my car. "Bella, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm alright," I whispered. I just kept staring at the Van wheels, I knew my eyes were probably looking glazed over again. "I'm sorry," I also finally whispered.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone instructed."

"The chaos, has officially begun." I muttered.

I tried to stand up so that I could get the drama over with. When he saw what I was doing, Edward gently pushed me back down. "You should stay there."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just for now," he said.

"I can't handle this!" I said, "Edward, let me out." I could have cried, I hated it at that point in time where I was.

"Please Bella, just wait," he said softly, comfortingly.

"No…" I whispered, "I just can't," he looked at me with his beautiful eyes, (as I was beginning to recognize them as)

"It will be fine, you'll be fine Bella." I sighed.

"Fine, Edward, but then you have to tell me how you got to me so fast." He looked at me as if I was a mere child and he had to explain to me something crucial that I could not possibly understand.

"Bella, I was standing with you, and pulled you out of the way." I pointed to the new hand-shaped dent in the van,

"Then explain this." He glanced at it before looking at me again.

"What about it?" he asked.

"What do you mean what about it?" I exclaimed, "It's a hand print Edward! Your hand print!"

"It's just a dent Bella…"

"I'm not stupid Edward. It's yours." Before he could stop me I grabbed his wrist careful not to touch his skin so that he wouldn't think I had a temperature (elves are one degree hotter than humans, and for some reason it's extremely noticeable) I made his fingers spread out to match the dent with my mind and carefully smashed it against the van. Perfect fit. I smiled, "you have a lot of explaining to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It took many paramedics and some of the schools staff to move the van far enough to get two stretchers out to us. Edward refused his and I tried to do the same, but the little trader he was came out and told them I had hit my head and probably had a concussion. "What are you talking about?" I roared, then at the paramedics, "I'm fine, you can check my records, it's impossible for me to get a concussion."

"Madam, it is perfectly possible for you to get a concussion," He said as he tried to help me on the stretcher.

"No, I can assure you it's not."

"Well, we'll have to check your records," he smiled, "but you still have to get on the stretcher." This was so bad, _I'm an elf!_

I turned around hoping to escape that way, but Edward was there. So I sighed and got on the stretcher. I laid down and waited patiently for them to back me out from the cars. Everyone was swarming around yelling. I heard my name and saw Mike, Jessica, Angela…well everyone I usually hung out with. I also caught a glimpse of the rest of the Cullen family. They were all glaring at their brother who was walking with me to the ambulance. They weren't the least bit concerned…just watching how the events played out.

Finally we hit the bump, they weren't paying attention to where the stretcher was going because of the crowd. Seizing my opportunity I rolled off the opposite side I climbed on and landed on the ground. (gracefully , might I add for someone who 'might have a concussion') The paramedic hollered and tried to get his colleagues attention. Sadly he _had_ gotten Edwards attention so I couldn't make and escape after all. Thus, I changed course and headed for the ambulance instead.

I felt someone grab my arm, I just knew it was Edward. "And where do you think you're going?" I took a deep breath, "The ambulance," I said as I turned around.

"You know that's where you were headed before you escaped the paramedics,"

"Yes, I do know. I don't like the stretcher, I'm not hurt whatever you may think."

'You're still going to the hospital," he said.

"Yeah, again, I know…"

"Come on then.." we walked together to the emergency vehicle. They tried to put a head brace on me, but I fumed about it so they again tried to at least put me on the stretcher. Finally I was tired of arguing and slid in the back and sat arms folded. They just humored me and attended to Tyler. Edward was allowed to ride in the front. _So not cool._ I thought. Especially because I would have to be with Tyler.

"Bella! Bella I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Bella! I had no control! I'm sorry!" He exploded when he saw me.

"Tyler," I paused as they loaded him in with me, "I'm fine, are you ok?" He had a cut above his eye brow. He pointed to it,

"Window," he said. I shook my head to show I understood. "how did you survive?" He asked.

"Uh…Edward pulled me out of the way…" I made no sense to me…or it did but I didn't want to accept it.

Charlie met us at the hospital. I was put in room with Tyler, and no matter how much I rejected it, I still ended up on a stretcher. After I got out of the ambulance I tripped and before I even hit the ground they were trying to get me on the stretcher, obviously, they succeeded. I did end up letting them take an x-ray…I was tired and didn't care anymore. I even ignored Tyler as he went on and on about what happened and that he was sorry. I eventually got a nurse to close the curtain between us.

Bored out of my mind I curled over on my side and closed my eyes so I could try not to freak out at the fact I was in a hospital. I hated them. Especially when they thought I was injured. It wasn't a phobia exactly, but I could feel the pain and sense of loss…rarely did I get to feel the joy of a new life.

I felt better though as a voice like bells asked, "Is she sleeping?"

"Nope, I am definitely not sleeping Edward." I heard him laugh as he stood at the end of my bed. I didn't open my eyes because I didn't want to blush when he looked at me.

I heard him walk over between me and Tyler and push the curtain out of the way. "Hey Edward, I'm so sorry man…"I heard him stop before Edward responded, "No blood, no foul."

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" I opened my eyes to look at him, he was freaking out on the inside. I knew it. "Why did you open the curtain?" I groaned, "It was finally quiet…" Edward just laughed at me as I heard an exasperated "Hey!" come from Tyler.

He sat down on Tyler's bed facing me. "So what's the verdict?"

"I'm perfectly fine, but they won't let me go, thanks to you." I complained, "Why aren't you all strapped up like the rest of us anyhow?"

"It's all about the people you know," he smiled, "Don't worry-"

"You've come to spring me." I cut him off, "Yeah, I know."

At that point a doctor walked in. He was young, blond, and of course…he was gorgeous. He was also pale and had many of the attribute Edward had even though he really didn't look like him. From what Charlie told me, this had to be Edward's father. "So, Miss Swan," Dr, Cullen said in a smooth tone, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thank you."

He walked over to the light board above my head and turned it on. "Your X-rays look fine," he commented, "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"Again, it's fine," Edward owed me big time.

The doctor's cool fingers probed gently along my skull. It didn't bother me, so I didn't wince. "Hm," he said, "it doesn't seem to be tender…"

"No, it's perfectly fine."

"Well, you can go. Your father is in the waiting room, just come back, though, if you feel dizzy or if there's a problem with your eyesight." I jumped when he said father. I hadn't seen my father in 25 years.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm not used to Charlie being called my father…he wasn't around all the time ya know…"

"Yes, I can understand that…" he said only a little convinced. I pulled my knees up as if to get off the bed, then I paused.

"Are you sure I can't go back to school?"

"I believe you should take a break today."

"Is _he_ going to school?" I nodded my head towards Edward.

"Someone's got to let everyone know we survived," he chuckled.

"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "Most of the school is in the waiting room,"

"What?" I shot a look at Dr. Cullen's face, he was amused, but dead serious. "oh great." I put my head on my knees so that I could think. Then deciding to get it over with, I straightened my legs while I was still bending over. This, unintentionally, showed of my flexibility. I sat up and hopped off the bed, "Careful, you might see me in here again…injury cause mauled by the forks high school students."Edward and Dr. Cullen laughed at me before Edward led me out of the room.

Charlie, being Charlie, managed to get to wait just down the hall. "Bella! I'm so glad to see ya'! Are you alright?" I squeezed myself out of his bear like hug so I could respond.

"Dad, I'm fine…please…could you let me breathe?" I heard Edward chuckle again.

"Sorry, I was just worried."

"Dad, you know me…why the worries?" He muttered something about couldn't be too careful before going on about my mom. I also noticed Edward leave.

"I called your mom…" I looked at him blankly. Did he mean my real mom? Or my aunt?

"Both," he finally said.

"That's just…great…Dad…"

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"She's probably just…freaking out…" Charlie let me go aside from the waiting room so that I could call them both before meeting everyone in the waiting room.

When I finished with my calls, I could only get a hold of my aunt, or my pretend mother. I had to, as usual, leave a message for my real one. It made me wonder if she actually checked them.

I was ready to walk back to the waiting room, when I heard Dr. Cullen's voice. I quietly followed it down the hallway to a corner. Then I heard Rosalie's voice too. "This isn't going to work. If he keeps this up we're all going to regret it."

"Rosalie, we don't know that. We don't know if anything's going to happen." I was so thankful that I was an elf. They couldn't hear me!

"We don't know if anything's going to happen!" She repeated angrily, "he saved her from getting hit by a van!"

"Rosalie, please lower your voice," That was Edward. That was so Edward.

I took my phone back out as I received a call from the boys, my younger twin brothers that is. I opened it before it could ring and talked as if my mom had just put them on the phone. "Obri! We heard-"

"you got hit by a bus." Oh I loved how they finished each other's sentences.

"Hello to you too," I said, "and no, I was _almost_ hit by a _van_."

"Same thing," they said in union.

"Right."

"So, next time-"

"When you _actually do_ get hit by the_ van_,"

"We call your bedroom!"

"Uh no," I said as I walked around the corner, "and that was a onetime thing. I'm not ganna get hit by a van…" I looked up to find the three Cullens staring at me with intense interest. "Guys, I got to go…"

"Okay, We'll see ya next time!" I hung up and acknowledged them.

"…Did I interrupt something?"

"No, we were just leaving…" Rosalie said before walking away.

"Don't mind her, there's just a lot on her mind." Edward said.

"There is a lot on all of our minds," Dr. Cullen added.

"Right…well since I've run into you Edward, would you mind if I talked to you?"

"I will leave you two alone." And so Dr. Cullen disappeared too.

"How can I help you?" Edward asked me…his expression was blank.

"…If you can…" I said as I smiled. I looked down for a second. When I didn't answer Edward filled the silence.

"I will try to help."

"I don't think you will," I looked up to see his face. It hadn't changed.

"Why would you think that?"

"Are you ok?" I couldn't help myself. "I can talk to you later…"

"No, I'm fine, how can I help?"

"What really happened out there? I mean I know already, but I want to hear it from you I guess."

At this he just turned around and began to walk away. I went after him of course he was walking faster than a normal human, but I kept up easily. He didn't stop until we turned a short corner into another short hallway. Then he spun around to face me.

"What do you want from me?" he was annoyed, and his eyes were cold.

"You…you owe me an explanation," I wasn't scared or hurt by his unfriendliness; only surprised. I knew it was displayed on my face and my voice was perfectly normal, just curious.

"I saved your life- I don't owe you anything." I took a step back.

"You promised," I paused, "Seriously! I'm lying for you, that's not a good reason to know what's going on?"

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." _He just called me insane!_ I narrowed my eyes, and took a step closer to him so that I was almost in his face.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with my head. How would you know what I do and don't understand?"

"What do you want from me, Bella?" He glared at me.

"I want the truth, and I want it now. I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you _think_ happened?" He snapped at me.

"You know what I think." I said, and he did. He showed that to me.

"You think I made all those dents in the van." He looked at me incredulously…but I knew better. Unlike everyone else, I was very good at seeing past masks. I was very good at understanding what's inside.

Edward was questioning my sanity. At least that's what he made it out to be. "Nobody will believe you."

"Why would I tell anyone?" I asked, "There is no one to tell!" I showed my frustration at this and looked away. "I have grown up with people questioning my sanity. This isn't new to me. I don't even have to ask you!" I looked back and glared at him.

He looked surprised, "If you're not going to tell anybody, why does it matter?"

"It matters to me! Who knows why, but it does!"

"What do you mean you don't have to ask me?" he asked cautiously.

"I probably already know." I said quietly, but truthfully. "I just refuse to accept it…I have seen too much Edward. Too much." I looked at him solemnly, "I don't want to peace one of the last peaceful places…especially in ruin." My voice broke as I said the last word, so I looked away, looking for something to do with my hands.

"Bella.." he started, but I was done. I wouldn't look at his face…I refused to read his tone.

"Just forget it Edward, I'll see you later." And so I wound my way back to the waiting room to my panicked friends and to my uncle so I could leave the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day in Biology I found myself in a depressed state. Most of the day had gone by in a blur; I didn't really pay attention to anything. Edward acted oblivious to me…which I didn't mind. I was doing the same to him. He was again as far from me as the table would allow. It was fine through most of the class until he would clench his hands and look away from me. I found that every time he did that I would sink deeper into my little cave of misery and self pity.

It went on for two days. I couldn't handle it anymore. So when I got to Biology to find him seated already, as far from my side as possible, it was no wonder I came to the conclusion he didn't like the fact that he saved me. I tried to ignore this growing fear in my head though.

In fact I tried to focus on other things, like Jessica. She asked me if I was planning on asking Mike to the dance coming up. I assured her I didn't, and that he hardly talked to me. I also explained I wouldn't be going. I was very good at dancing and loved it just as much. But I was afraid I would get carried away and expose myself.

Of course _after_ I told Jess that Mike didn't talk to me he decided to lean against my desk before Biology and chat. The exact opposite of what I wanted of him. I humored him though…_sometimes I'm too nice_…

It was around the time, I figured, that Mike started talking to me, when poor Jessica began to sulk around the place rather than be the bubbly, gushy person she was. I was afraid to ask, so I let the matter go. That didn't work well however when Mike sulked into class too.

"Mike, what's up?"

"Jessica…um, Jessica asked me out to the spring dance."

"Mike! That's great, why the long face?"

"I told her I'd think about it…" he trailed off into a grin.

"Why? I think you two would be a great couple." I responded. Mike's face turned pink.

"I was…I was kinda hoping you would be planning to ask me."

I paused, feeling my face change color with embarrassment. Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw Edwards head tilt reflexively in my direction. Using the embarrassment I let my face turn to one of shock instead.

"Mike, I planned to go to Seattle that weekend."

"So you're not going? Why? Why that weekend?" he demanded.

"I planned it before I knew when the dance was. I'm sorry Mike," I let that sink in, "Mike, say yes to Jessica, I know she really wants to go with you…"

"Right, okay." Oh I felt terrible.

"Don't keep her waiting –it's rude."

"Right, see ya later…"

"Bye…" I could feel Edward's confused and frustrated glare on me. I stared back. Waiting for him to look away quickly as usual…but instead I found him to look more intensely into my eyes. Finally I said, "Do you need something? All you have to do is ask…" He didn't respond, though he did seem to snap out of it, back to reality. "No need to give a death stare. There's this thing called asking, it gets you a lot farther."

"Not in my experience," he said.

"Well," I giggled, "I'm not in your experience…"… _mind reader_ I let him hear me think. He looked shocked for a split second before staring intensely at the table. I just gave him a smug look, before my depression came back…along with the "dead inside" feeling that seemed to take over my face. I looked away quickly and tended to my textbook. I attempted to ignore his presence all period, but it didn't work.

I tried to leave quickly without causing a scene, but he caught me again with his voice. "Bella?" I turned around slowly. His face was still unreadable.

"What?" he didn't answer so I went on. "What? Are you talking to me again?" he fought a smile,

"No, not really," he admitted. I took a deep breath.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I've been rude, I know," he actually sounded sincere, "but it's better this way, really." _Of course it is…_ "Its better we're not friends."

"I didn't know we _were_ friends," I paused, "I guess you should have thought about that earlier, then you could have just let the van 'hit' me. Then you don't have a problem." I said making quotations in the air to emphasize "hit" me.

"Do you think I regret saving you?"

"Yes, that's the attitude you are putting out at me. But how should I know? You don't talk to me."

"Bella," he was angry. "I don't regret saving you!"

I clenched my jaw and grabbed my books to leave. On my way out I was careful not to trip on anything when a black tail came out of nowhere catching the toe of my shoe. I dropped all of my books. I almost left them, but I thought better of it and bent over to pick them up. There was a blur of movement and he was suddenly there with them all stacked into a pile.

"Thank you," I said looking at the door.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Originally, I would have had gym next; but instead I skipped class. In fact, I skipped the whole rest of the day. I ignored the strange stares from my classmates as I headed out to my car in the parking lot. Fortunately, my KIA only acquired a small dent in the back door. Nothing I couldn't fix later.

I threw my bag in the passenger seat, gripped the steering wheel, and just stared out the windshield. At the time, I knew three things. One, the shades had found me and were trying, quite successfully, to mess with my head. Two, I was intentionally pushing off a key aspect about Edward and his family for my own selfish purposes. Three, I am sitting in the not-so-calm before the storm. "When did this small little town become so complicated…?" I whined as I rubbed my sore temple.

Then I pulled out of the parking lot and drove. I had nowhere in particular to go, so I went for a "joyride" and attempted to clear my head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My drive ended around the time school would have. That way I could get home at a normal time and avoid questions. Charlie wouldn't be too worried about me skipping classes anyway. He understands I've taken these courses plenty of times before, and definitely need a break sometimes. Actually, he may even offer to let me skip school on sunny days, knowing full well how happy that would make me. However, I do have neighbors. And with neighbors, I have to keep up the "Star-Student" attitude.

Either way, when I got home I made a quick dinner for Charlie and me before taking my share to my room. Nibbling at the food on my plate occasionally, I set up a canvas and got out my paints. It's been a while, not going to lie, but all the more reason to get into a creative mood. I turned some music on, changed into some paint clothes and even opened a window.

The birds sang over my music, giving me yet another thing to focus on. I tried very hard not to think about anything particular, and succeeded. I didn't even pay attention to what I was painting; I just let the brush decide. Allowing myself to become fascinated with how a simple stroke could create something so incredibly, beautiful.

After a few hours passed by, I realized my acrylic paints had actually formed something. I slowly pulled my brush away from what I knew was a finished painting. The picture was dark, and unbelievably, had a foreboding presence. Still a bit foggy brained from pushing thoughts away, I cleaned up my mess and turned off my speakers without giving the image another thought.

That's when I noticed the birds had stopped chirping. I looked outside, it was dark, and so I glanced at the clock. 9:00. _the painting…_ There was something about it all that had me weary.

I walked back to the canvas, and stared into its dark colors; willing it to show me what it was. I sat there for several minutes just concentrating on my work.

There were two red orbs looking at me, distinct like blood and enclosing two black pools of what only reminded me of death. The rest of the painting consisted of a pale, mystical pigment that reminded me a lot of Edward's skin…

Reflexively I pushed the painting away from me with wind, knocking it off the easel. Shaking, I collapsed onto the floor and began rocking back and forth. _This can't be happening! This can't be happening!_

I knew exactly what that painting depicted. It was practically a replica of the one thing I had grown to loath in my lifetime. A Vampire.

But of course it isn't just any Vampire. Not just any of those fowl brutes that have ram-shacked my people for the past hundreds of years. The painting was of James. A creature I once believed to have compassion. A monster, my sister once loved. A _beast _my sister died for.

_Not again! _ The memories, the hate, the pain…all of it from that dreaded night 66 years ago when I rewrote Elvin history. When I, Isabella, daughter of the King and Queen Jasper and Fiona (Their human names), lost a sister and was myself, turned into a Vampire.

Without thinking, I grabbed a jacket and quickly climbed out my open window. I slid down the porch and gracefully flipped off the ledge and into my front yard. Then I took off running. I ran as fast as I could into the woods where as an elf, I felt safe.

I leapt over fallen trees and pranced across the moss that covered the forest floor as to avoid losing my footing. When I heard a twig snap from something behind me, I instinctively jumped to the trunk of a tree as use of launch pad to much higher branches in another.

After hopping from tree to tree, I eventually forced myself to stop and try to relax. _There has to be a logical explanation. _ I concluded, _I've been stressed lately…perhaps that brought me to paint something else that typically stresses me out…_

The truth is I don't actually hate Vampires. It's just…after my sister's death…I never really trusted them again. I've been killing them for 56 years, and before that, I was training to kill them. Obviously, I was a little biased. Although, I knew that was no exception to my rash behavior. Luckily it was only the beginning of a waning crescent. Humans have difficulty seeing anything in that. And since Charlie didn't come upstairs immediately after the crash, it means he's probably not coming up at all. So for the meantime, I was safe.

_Go back home Bella! It's not safe for you out here…_

_What the…?_ Crap. Obviously someone had followed me, and they knew exactly who I was. I fell out of the tree.

The drop was about forty feet, and honestly didn't faze me. I was angry with myself though at how clumsily I tried to catch myself on some branches. _Yup, I can just tell you're an elf, _I scorned. Then I collected myself, and began my journey home.

I climbed in the way I'd come out, closed the window, and tossed my jacket onto my bed. I examined the mess I had made for a few seconds before cleaning everything up, and then I placed the portrait of James back on the easel, covering it up with a sheet. At least this way, I wouldn't have to stare at it. After that, I climbed into bed in my paint clothes and attempted to fall asleep. My last thought before I surrendered to the darkness, was _Mind-reader…you followed me._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning was pouring rain as if there was no sky at all, just water. When I got to the school, I made sure to park as far away from Edward's precious Volvo as the small parking lot allowed. But I knew very well that wasn't going to be enough to keep him away from me. He had a plan, I knew it. Today I was going to get the shock of my life. _Yay…_

"Hey Bella!" It was Eric. _Geez! I've only barely made it out of my car!_

"Hey Eric, what's up?" I faked a smile and acted like I was excited to see him.

"Well, see um…there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Great. Wouldn't happen to be anything involving the Saturday after next would it?

"Shoot!" I said.

"I was wondering, um, if you'd go to the Spring Dance with me." Score one for me.

"Oh, um…I'm going to Seattle."

"Oh." He looked at the ground for a second then added, "Maybe next time." He flashed a reassuring smile before stalking off in the rain.

It was then I realized we had that conversation while it was dumping tons upon tons of water onto our heads; I should be soaked, but I wasn't. Water was another one of my elements, and therefore left me alone while everything else got it good. That will be hard to explain considering I forgot my umbrella.

When I got inside no one seemed to notice me, so I didn't even bother with the whole "wet-dog" act. But I only managed a step before I smelled him. "Hello, Edward." I plastered on the smile that I knew he saw was a fake.

"Good morning, Bella." He replied.

"Why is it you always pop up so suddenly?" I asked mischievously.

"Bella, it's not my fault you are exceptionally unobservant." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Um, I seem to recall it was _I_, who started this conversation when _you_ walked up."

"Well then, I suppose that is a debate for another time." He said changing the subject. "Why the ditch yesterday? You see it is a small town, word spreads here much like a fire in a wood." Of course, the one thing I hate most, he just _had_ to use as an analogy.

"It's just that," I said, "I needed a break from all the people I'm forced to spend all my time with."

"That's a shame. Everyone here seems to like you." He shook his head.

"Perhaps a little too much." I said. "Now to the point," I let my voice harden a bit, "What do you want?"

"Is a friendly chat not a good enough reason?" He asked playfully.

"After yesterday, no. It's not."

"Well then, straight to business." Edward smirked at me, "I was wondering if, a week from Saturday- you know, the day of the Spring Dance-"

"I'm sorry, but do you honestly think that's _funny_?" I interrupted him.

"I haven't finished Bella." It seemed all I could do was amuse him.

"Sure you haven't, but whatever." I rolled my eyes. _Give me a break already!_

"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride." SHOCK. I felt my eyes get wide and I tried to remember how to breathe.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?" He repeated.

"With _whom_?" _What does he want?_

"Myself, obviously." He looked at me with a hint of concern; perhaps I should've tried to control my reaction a bit better.

"_Why?_" I was getting nowhere.

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks anyway, and thought you being new to Forks, could use a nice tour of the city." _I don't want you going to that city by yourself as clumsy as you are._

"Really? That's your reason?" I asked mockingly. "I am _not _clumsy!" He looked at me the same way he looked at me the other day in the hospital. Like he was concerned for my sanity. "No!" I said finally.

"Why ever not?" He cocked his head to the side like a sad, innocent puppy.

"Is that a trick question? One, I don't like you. Two, you like to pretend I don't exist. (And this isn't going to make up for that by the way) And three, I can take care of myself!"

"I never questioned that Bella, and I don't pretend you don't exist." He said quietly, cautiously.

"Prove it." I spit the words out and walked away. However, I believe I would have been better off apologizing to Edward and sticking with him. Because just around the corner, was a mob of girls gawking and flirting with what appeared to be a new student. He had blonde hair that was messed up from the rain, but obviously helped make him look irresistible. He smiled and flirted back, triumphantly winning all of their hearts without even trying. His eye shapes resembled mine in the fact that I knew he was an elf. His name was Zaria, although last time I checked he had been going by Kyle. Before I knew it, he was walking my way with all those girls glaring in my direction. But before he reached me, Edward did.

From how stiff he was standing, I could tell he didn't seem to like Kyle any more than I did. So I gently took his arm by the crook of his elbow and steered him into an entirely different direction in the hopes that we would make it to class before my stalker of the century got the chance to utter even a single word to me.

Right before we made it to my first class room, I said quietly so that only Edward could hear, "I'm sorry. Perhaps a tour of the city would be nice."

"So you will ride with me to Seattle?" I nodded my head yes before letting go of Edward and going to English.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He was all anyone could freaking talk about! "The new kid this!" "The new kid that!" Then the next novelty was his name. "Kyle! He's so awesome!" _Oh how I hate that guy…_

By lunch, I had given up trying to have a good day. As long as he was in it, there was no enjoying it. So I got my food as normal, and hoped for my sanity's sake, my table didn't talk about Kyle. Although, I knew that probably wasn't possible.

However, when I began heading over to my table, the little devil himself appeared. "Bella!" _Go away!_ I sighed and turned in the direction of my name. "I didn't get the chance to talk to you this morning."

"Nope, I'd say you didn't." I said dryly.

"Wow, how come you never told me how wonderful Forks was?"

"Maybe since I've never replied to anything you've sent me, I figured it was a minor detail you didn't need to know." He just smiled at me innocently and asked,

"Oh come one, you aren't still mad at me about what happened are you?" _Like you wouldn't know._

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. So bug off." Kyle laughed as though I made the funniest joke in the world as to not attract negative attention.

"You know I didn't mean it," he said.

"Why of course not, you only nearly cost me my life. Why would you mean that?" I replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm sure I could make it up to you." He said acting carefree.

"Nope, you ruined that chance the moment you decided to show your face here." I started walking to my table.

"Bella…" He whined as he followed me, "Have a heart."

"I did Kyle, but you broke it. So I guess you'll have to test your luck with someone else none the wiser." I said absently.

"Bella-"

"Good day Kyle." I said as I sat down. Eric and Mike were there, that was a good sign. Although Mike wasn't sitting next to me like he usually does. They were across from me, just staring at Kyle with blank expressions.  
I heard Kyle leave, so I started to eat my salad. Mike and Eric took their cue as well and started babbling uncontrollably about the weather. Apparently it was supposed to lighten up enough to take a trip to the beach. Fun.

I agreed to go if the weather was nice, and then got up in the middle of lunch to throw my tray away. When I came back to my table I felt someone staring at me. "Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica echoed my thoughts. "I wonder why he is sitting alone today."

Confused, I followed her gaze. And sure enough, Edward was sitting at a table by himself across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. He was smiling at me with that crooked smile of his. Once he caught my eye, he waved for me to join him. "Oh my gosh, is he waving at _you_?" it was Jessica again. I just stared in disbelief, he winked at me. _Oh brother…_

"I guess there's only one way to find out." I said quietly, and got up again only this time, headed in his direction. "This is…different." I said as I reached the table.

"First time for everything," He smiled, "Why don't you sit with me today?"

I sat down slowly and looked at him, with his beautiful smile. As I sat there, it occurred to me I was a little bit too hard on him this morning for how nice he was being. But I just stared quietly, there would be more to see. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I filled in the silence.

"Well…" He paused, and then the rest came out in a rush. "I decided as long as I am going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." I just stared at him skeptically. Then when he didn't say anything I again filled in the space with,

"Well I suppose that would make sense if you could even die to go to hell in the first place." Risky, I know, but I felt two could play at this game.

Edward looked at me a little confused before agreeing, "Touché." Then he smiled again, "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

"They'll survive." I could feel their maddening stares digging my back to oblivion. But, then again, there wasn't anything I was really willing to do about it.

"I may not give you back, though." He said as something flashed through his eyes.

"Well that's something new." I said surprised.

"You don't seem too worried," He chuckled.

"Well, let's just say it isn't the worst thing I've ever encountered."

"Agreed." He said slyly.

"So what brought this on, pray tell?" I folded my hands together on the table.

"Well, Ms. Bella Swan," He sat up and leaned across the table to mimic my position. "I'm tired of trying to avoid you."

"And why would you want to do that?" Makes sense I suppose.

"To be good." He sighed, "I'm done with pretending though, it's about time I let go, let the chips fall where they may, as it were." At this he lost his carefree tone and took on a harsher one.

"Oh I see," I said astutely, "Accepting destiny as a better way to put it." His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Yes, I suppose you could be right."

"Good to know I'm keeping up." I smiled innocently. Where I was getting this I wasn't quite sure, but it made sense to me, and it obviously hit something with Edward. Taking on a more thoughtful expression, he continued,

"See, I always seem to say too much when I'm talking to you- that's one of the problems."

"Well, if you want to hold any form of relationship, trust is something you need to work on." I looked at him knowingly, light-heartedly. "But if it's any consolation, I tend to do the same thing when I'm with you."

"Then as long as we're even I should hope things work out for the best."

"Agreed." I paused, "So, are we friends now? Seeing as I was unaware we were last time."

"Friends…" he mused, unsure.

"Or not," I spoke softly. I can't deny how low that made me feel. But he just grinned.

"We could try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I am not a good friend for you." He was smiling, but the warning was real.

Everything went dark for a moment.

_I felt a sting on my pointer finger; it was lightly bleeding as if pricked by a pin. Then the scene changed and I saw Edward running through the woods. He was incredibly fast, almost faster than me. He stopped running and looked at me. His eyes were blood red, much like James's in my painting…_

"Bella, are you alright?" I shook my head as my sight came back into focus. Edward and I were still sitting at the table alone, in the cafeteria. He was looking at me with apprehension.

"Yes, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked as if nothing happened.

"You look a bit pale." He said quite serious. I laughed,

"I'm always pale Edward." He smiled a little at that and started a new topic.

"So is it true you are a vegetarian?"

"Yes, and from what I can tell, you have your own definition." At this he stared at me for a moment, I thought he was going to glare at me again. But instead a slow smile appeared.

"I suppose you could say that." I don't even know where I had gotten that, but again, it felt right, and it seemed Edward accepted my 6th sense.

However, when I didn't say anything more, he looked at me again with intensity. "What?" I asked only a little uncomfortable.

"What are you thinking?"

_I'm trying to figure out what you are mind-reader…_ I let him hear. He twitched, I knew he heard me. But he took on a calm, thoughtful tone when he spoke.

"How do you do that?"

"You tell me." I stared at him indifferently. I had shields to protect me for mind-readers like him. All elves had them, but mine were more powerful, and a bit of a rarity.

"So, what are your conclusions?"

"To what you are?" I asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know your theories." I hadn't gotten that far to tell the truth…

"I'd rather not share."

"Oh please," He said, "I promise I won't laugh."

"That's not what I'm referring to." I was afraid the sooner I found out, the sooner I'd have to leave.

He didn't say anything more. Instead he looked over my shoulder and started laughing. So I closed my eyes and focused to see whatever it was. Apparently Mike was unhappy with Edward and was debating on whether or not to come crash the party. I opened my eyes to Edward smiling at this new found source of entertainment. I just gave him a quick smile to show I didn't understand why it was so funny. He opened his mouth to explain, but I cut him off and simply said, "Don't call him my boyfriend." We just stared at each other for a moment, before we were both laughing our guts out. "Poor guy," I finally managed to get out, "Doesn't even know he's the source of our outburst."

Then I looked around and realized the cafeteria was almost empty. "Oh dear!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of my chair, "We'll be late!"

"Oh," Edward smiled, "I'm not going to class today."

"Why not?" I asked skeptically.

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then."

"Says the guy to questioned why I skipped class yesterday." I smiled. But something told me the reason for him skipping, had a lot to do with my vision.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I opened the door to Biology only to have the image of my bleeding finger flash across my mind. Ignoring it to the best of my abilities, I hurried over to my table. Mike and Angela were staring at me. He looked resentful, and Angela just looked curious.

Mr. Banner walked into the room the moment I sat down. Luckily he didn't notice my tardiness; he was too busy trying not to drop a several little white boxes. He sat them down on Mike's desk while he began introducing today's objective. I couldn't hear what he was saying though; there was a ringing in my ears as my bleeding finger continued to flash in the back-round of what was going on. When I saw him prick Mike's finger I nearly fell over.

I found it an opportune moment to flee when Mr. Banner turned around to get something. I flew out of my seat and ran out of the room. Shutting the door behind me, I slid down the wall until I was crouched on the floor.

Memories of killing innocent animals 66 years ago flashed through my skull. The pain from James' bite on my arm…the war I had so recently escaped. I wrapped my arms around my knees so that I could bury my face. I could smell the blood… feel that unwanted, never satisfied thirst.

"Bella, are you alright?" It was Mike. I looked up to see him in the doorway looking at me with concern.

"Um…"

"Mr. Banner sent me out here to see if you were ok. I can take you to the nurse if you need it." He walked out of the class room and knelt down to my eye-level there on the ground.

"That would probably be best…" I said still a bit dizzy.

"Okay," He was talking in a very gentle tone. He reached out to help me, but I could smell it.

"Wait!" I pushed his hand away. "Just keep your hand in your pocket, ok?"

"Oh," he pulled back a bit, "Right, I'm sorry." I closed my eyes.

"It's fine; just…I'll get up." And I did, but slowly and gingerly; I tried very hard to regain my self-control.

We were a little slow going. I was completely without my center of balance, so Mike put his arm around my waist to keep me upright. But either way, the movement and that _scent_ was getting to me.

When we were at least out of sight of building four, I stopped. "Please, could I just sit for a moment?" As answer, Mike helped me sit on the curb. "And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket."

"Bella, it stopped bleeding a while ago." He complained.

"Well I don't see you fainting on the sidewalk." With that I flat out fell over. The cement felt nice on my face, but that was about all I could really think of other than the urge to vomit.

"Bella, you don't look so good." I didn't even have it in me for some smart comment.

"Bella?" a different voice called from the distance.

_NO! Edward go away! And take Mike with you! Ugh…why is it your voice is so familiar to me?_

"What's wrong –is she hurt?" He was closer now, and sounded upset.

"I don't know what happened," Mike said also pretty worked up, "I think she fainted…she didn't even prick her finger."

"Bella," Edwards's voice was right next to me, he sounded a little relived. "Can you hear me?" At first I didn't answer

"Bella?" But what use is worry if you only find it annoying? "Bella? Can you hear me?" He sounded more anxious by the second.

"Obviously no." I groaned. "Go away." He chuckled.

"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike cut in, "But she won't go any further."

"I'll take her," I could still hear the smile in his voice, "You can go back to class now."

"No," Mike said defensively, "She told you to go away." I got the idea Edward ignored Mike's comment when the sidewalk disappeared.

"Edward! Put me down!" I was moving, not good. That and it made me feel vulnerable that he could just swoop me into his arms like I was only ten pounds.

"Hey!" I heard mike protest in vain; he was already a ways behind us.

I looked up at Edward and made a pleading face, "Edward, please?" I whispered.

He just smiled, "You look awful."

"Gee thanks," I countered quietly. He was holding me away from his body, only using his arms to support me, which seemed to require little effort.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. The idea seemed to amuse him. When I didn't answer, he continued, "And not even your own blood," I could tell he was enjoying himself.

_Shut up…_ I told him. _You aren't helping._

"Oh my," I heard Margret from the front desk.

"She fainted in Biology," Edward explained.

I knew we were walking through the office, and I felt her run ahead of Edward to open the door to the nurse's office for him. The next gasp came from the nurse herself, as Edward walked in and placed me on the crackly paper on top of a cot. "They're blood typing in Biology." Edward explained again.

"There's always one," I heard her say. Edward, I also noticed, muffled a snicker.

"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass."

"I know," I could feel it finally going away.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.

"Sometimes," I lied. In war, you don't have time to pass out. But Edward coughed to cover up his laugh.

"You can go back to class now," she told him.

"I'm supposed to stay with her." He said with such authority, she didn't question it.

"I'll go get some ice for your forehead, dear." The nurse said to me before she bustled out of the room.

"You were right," I finally moaned.

"I usually am, but what about in particular this time?" I sighed.

"Ditching _is_ healthy."

"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted. "I thought Newton was dragging your body off to bury in the woods."

"I'm laughing on the inside." I said dryly. The nausea was gone. But I didn't want to move.

"Honestly –I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder."

"Good to know you care. I assume that is what you are getting at." I opened my eyes finally to look at him. He stared at me with gentle concern, showing I was correct. "Poor Mike. He's probably furious." I added.

"He absolutely loathes me," Edward said cheerfully.

"Wow, I didn't know that was an achievement worth celebrating." I commented referring to how happy he sounded.

"I saw his face –it was definitely worth it." He smiled.

"Speaking of which, how did you see me? I thought you were ditching." I slowly sat up, just in case.

"I was in my car listening to a CD."

"That sounds a little too normal for you." I commented without thinking.

Saved by the door, the nurse came back in holding a cold compress in her hand. "Here you go dear, you look much better." She told me as she laid it on my head. I knew she was going to make me lay down again, but I was, again, saved by the door.

"I have another one," Margret said as she popped her head in. So I gracefully stood up and handed the compress back to the nurse.

"He'll need it more than I," I said ignoring the strange look I got from the nurse. Then Mike staggered in holding Lee Stephens, another boy in our biology class. Edward and I flattened ourselves against the wall to allow space for everyone to come in.

"Oh no," Edward muttered, "Bella go out to the office." But I was already moving. I could smell it, and I didn't plan on starting the nausea all over again. I darted out of the infirmary with Edward right behind me.

"You actually listened to me." He was stunned.

"Didn't have to." I said, "I could –can –smell the blood." I wrinkled my nose, Lee didn't just watch before he lost it.

"People can't smell blood." He contradicted.

"Well I can –it's what makes me sick. It smells like rust…and salt." Edward just stared at me with an unfathomable expression.

"What?"

"It's nothing," _She couldn't be…_

"Yes Edward, I could." I said. But then Mike came in. He stared at Edward to confirm the loathing thing, and then looked at me a little glum.

"_You _look better." Mike said rather accusingly.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket, bleeding or not bleeding." I warned.

"Are you going back to class?"

"Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come back."

"Yeah, I guess…so are you coming this weekend? To the beach?"

"I said sure, if the weather's good that is." Hoping the weather was and wasn't good at the same time.

"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." He glanced at Edward, making it clear the information was not meant for him.

"Ok, sounds good." I called the attention back to me; I didn't like him looking at Edward that way. _Wonder why…_

"I'll see you in gym," He said before he left.

"Gym." I groaned. I didn't want to see that pouty face Mike had on again anytime soon.

"I can take care of that." Edward said, then speaking into my ear, "Go sit over there and look pale."

"Cake." I responded as I walked over to a chair and closed my eyes with my head against the wall. Then I heard Edward talking softly to Margret, and knew she wouldn't question his word anyway. So I drowned out what they were saying.

_Suddenly I was staring at the brilliant blue sky. There were no clouds! No rain! Something moved beside me, and when I looked, I saw Edward staring at me. I smiled and just gazed into his brilliant eyes. _

_ But then the picture changed._

_ I was in pain, and the scent of burning flesh filled my nostrils; then I smelled the blood. I looked around frantically trying to figure out where I was. "Bella?" it was Edward. He sounded so worried it sounded more like physical pain. "Bella, I'm so sorry."_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Bella?" I opened my eyes to find florescent lights rather than the sun. I blinked and looked down to find Edward crouched beside me looking at me with worry. _You did it again. _ He told me. "Are you alright? Can you walk?" I glanced up at Margret who was looking at me with concern as well.

"Yeah, sorry." I gingerly stood up and walked to the door. Edward followed me and held it open. "Thanks," I said once we were outside. "It was almost worth getting sick to miss gym."

"Anytime." He was staring forward, squinting into the rain with a very serious look.

"What is it?" his mood swings bothered me.

"Nothing."

"No, you have to tell me." I stopped walking.

"Fine, but let's get out of this rain first."

"Alright," I agreed. "I assume you aren't going this weekend." Suddenly wishing even more that I wasn't.

"Where are you going exactly?" He asked expressionless.

"Down to La Push, to First Beach." I studied his face. Something told me he's never been over there because he wasn't allowed to be.

"Well I wasn't exactly invited." He smiled at me wryly.

"Then I just did."

"Let's not push Mike anymore this week. He might snap." His eyes danced.

"You know, I think you're enjoying that thought too much for your own good."

"Perhaps," He said, still smiling. When we reached the parking lot I veered to my left where my KIA was. But a hand caught my jacket and yanked me back. "Where do you think you're going?" Edward demanded.

"Crazy, but then again, you can't go somewhere you already are. So let go of my jacket." I pulled away, but He was insistent.

"Did you not hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you really think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" He was indigent.

"Edward, calm down." I don't like being told what to do, long story short. "I'm fine and what about my KIA?"

"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He was pulling me towards his car, practically dragging me.

"Edward, geez! Let me go!" When he didn't, I used the water as my ally and slipped my jacket out of his grasp as I stepped away from him. He stared at me with frustration. "I'm not your rag doll! You could have asked politely!"

"I promised I would take you safely home." He repeated.

"Have you not noticed where we are? What century we're in?" I exclaimed, "In the 21st century, girls fake smiles, guys' fake feelings." I let that sink before I clarified, "How am I supposed to know if you mean what you say literally?"

"Well, as you can tell, I did mean it literally." He commented after a while. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what I see in you." I stated as I turned and walked towards his car instead.

He followed and opened the passenger's side door for me. I remembered I was completely dry when I got into the car. Despite the fact that my hood was down; there's no way he won't notice.

But to my surprise, he didn't so much as give me a strange look. "I'm sorry," he finally said as he finished turning the heater up and the music down.

"For now," I replied, "its ok." We sat in silence after that as he pulled out of the parking lot. Unsure of what to do, I focused on the music; which I instantly recognized. "Claire de Lune?" I asked surprised.

"You know Debussy?" sounding just as stunned.

"Ha, well…"I laughed. "Anything that lives and breathes in music is my area of specialties, just like my mother." I explained with a smile. "There's no way I couldn't know the classics. This is one of my particular favorites though."

"It's one of my favorites, too." He stared out through the rain, lost in thought.

I stared out the car door window and into the rain. The buildings were whizzing by faster than they should be. But the ride was so smooth, I chose not to comment. It's not like I _don't_ speed this bad when _I'm_ driving.

"What is your mother like?" he broke the silence suddenly. I glanced over at him slightly taken aback by his question. He was studying me with curious eyes.

"Um, she's…" I had to describe my pretend mother of course; I have already spoken a bit about her to him anyway. "She looks nothing like me." I admitted. "The only things we have in common are a few aspects of our personality, like music and other forms of creativity." This was all for the most part true, in regards to my aunt.

"How old are you Bella?" He sounded frustrated. I also realized he had pulled into Charlie's driveway.

"Seventeen," I said a little unsure.

"You don't seem seventeen." Well, in truth, when you're really 76, it's a little hard to seem 17.

"You don't seem seventeen either, so when you tell me your real age, perhaps I'll tell you mine." I winked as if it was all a joke. He smiled and then changed the subject.

"So why did your mom marry Phil?"

"How did you know his name was Phil?" I asked.

"Small town," was all he said. I thought for a moment.

"My mother…is very young for her age." I decided, "I think Phil makes her feel even younger. At any rate, she's crazy about him." I shrugged. From my experience, any form of attraction was a mystery.

"Do you approve?" he asked.

"Well, I don't think it really matters what I think. He makes her happy, and I'm told happiness is bliss."

"That's very generous…I wonder," he mused.

"What?"

"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?" He was suddenly intent, his eyes searching mine.

I thought about my real mom for a second. I thought about what how she thought of the world, how she thought about love. It was because of the way she believed, my sister fell for James…and died. But that was before the news even reached her. Either way, "Perhaps, but…she's a parent, I'm pretty sure it's different."

"No one too scary then," he teased.

"Been there, done that," I laughed.

"And what is your definition of scary?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Perhaps a better question would be: what do _you_ define as scary." I smiled at him questioningly.

"I believe there are many definitions," he responded.

"What are you getting at?" I asked curiously.

"Do you think that _I_ could be scary?" He raised his eyebrow and there was a slight trace of a smile.

"I think you are quite capable," I said automatically, "But you would never hurt me." At this he looked at me with a troubled curiosity. "That is of course," I added, "If it was me you were referring too. But I take it we were being hypothetical?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Entirely," he said slowly, still staring at me with an unanswered question.

"Well, I'd ask about your family," I said preparing myself to get out of the car, "But I already know all that I need." I let the green flash across my eyes showing how prophetic my words were. "Well, I'll see you Monday Edward." I started to open the door, but he stopped me.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" He was unleashing the power of his eyes on me. My breath caught in my throat.

"Could you do me a favor?" At this I regained control and answered with caution.

"Depends what it is."

"No offence, but you seem to be the type of person that attracts accidents like a magnet. So…try not to fall into the ocean or get run over, alright?" I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Believe you me; it's much more than just accidents."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I walked into my room and didn't exactly know what to do. I needed to do something with my hands, pull my mind away from Edward. What got to me was that he even cared. I mean, Mike would care; but Mike isn't Edward.

I began to pace around my bed. There was just something about him that made my skin crawl. But I wasn't sure it was with dislike. He was familiar; as if I had met him before, or at least, something _like_ him. C_ould it be because I was destined to meet him?_ I've heard feelings work that way. I stopped walking to stare out my window and into the rain. _But I have been told I was destined for many things, and so far only a few of them have been true._

At that point I spotted my little green KIA come speeding through the down pour. When Charlie heard I was coming to live with him, he was going to buy me truck. At first I had been elated, but the KIA was a gift from my older brother and I hated to part with it.

My car pulled into Charlie's driveway and parked effortlessly. Then Alice jumped out of the car faster than any human was capable. She looked up at my window before walking away a bit slower down the road. When she obviously thought no one could see her, she ran with speed like lightning and out of sight.

My eyes widened in shock. _Elf!_ But that couldn't be right. I closed my eyes and pulled out my memories looking them over diligently. Accepting finally, what I had refused to notice before. I recalled my visions of the family. Yes, I was meant to meet them, _but why?_

Whipping around I ran to my closet. I had the bag I carried with me during my entire time in the war. Even now, I make sure it is always packed lest I need to leave in a hurry. The paranoia never truly leaves after so many years in battle. You learn to enjoy life again, but everyone always has their form of packed suit case hidden in the room. I dug through an older, elvin version of a duffle bag and found my sketchbook.

I flipped to the back of the book where the most recent drawings were kept. I stopped my frantic search when I opened to a picture of Alice. It displayed her features as if I had taken the picture with a camera. She was looking through the corner of her eyes at something slightly above her. Her dark, short cropped hair was perfectly styled, and her lips were curved up into a slight smile. "You can tell the future," I said aloud, "Like me."

I slowly turned the page and found Edward staring at me with a fierce gaze. His eyes were a dark ember, and his expression was focused; eyes never leaving his target. I've seen this look many times, by both my enemies and my allies. _You remind me of elves. But that's because I'm biased…_

"Vampires," I whispered, "Nothing but a coven of Vampires."

I got up and placed my bag back in my closet. Then I walked over to my bed and sat down, sketchbook still in hand. I stared at my wall, dazed. _There is still the possibility that I'm wrong._ The image of Alice running like the wind flashed across my eyes. I knew that wasn't a possibility. I dumped my book on the floor and got up to leave, "Ignorance is bliss."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The thing about Friday was that I woke up, and couldn't wait to see Edward again, even if I shouldn't have wanted anything to do with him. But to my disappointment, Edward had no strange appearances that morning. Jessica asked me about what happened at lunch in Trig. When I didn't give her any juicy details, she showed so much disappointment, it gave me the idea she wasn't the only one who had wanted to know.

By the time lunch came I was so excited, I searched for Edward at our lone table. When I didn't see him, I checked out the table where his family usually sat. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were there, heads close together talking. _Where are Edward and Emmet?_

_Goat Rocks Wilderness_

The words flitted into my brain. _But what could they be doing there?_ From what I know, there are loads of bears and it's a great place for hunting. But it wasn't hunting season.

I got my plate of veggies like I normally do, and sat at my usual table. When I took my seat, Lauren, someone I've never talked to, glared at me. "Do you need something?" I asked.

"No," she said rather harshly before looking away. I had no patience for drama, and chose to ignore her. I took a deep breath and glanced around the room. Kyle caught my eye; he was making his way over to what there was of the Cullens today.

I stared in silent shock as he sat down at their table as if he'd known them forever. They didn't seem very happy about it; Rosalie in particular. Kyle just laughed as if their glares were an inside joke.

For some reason, his appearance at that table infuriated me. Kyle's presence did that anyway, but watching him sit at that table where he obviously wasn't welcome; I've rarely felt such rage.

Casually taking a drink of my water, I imagined it being instead, the open drink that was sitting next to Kyle's tray. I looked down at my own food for a moment, before gently setting the water bottle back onto the table. As the plastic came into contact with the wood, Kyle's drink fell clumsily onto his lap. He jumped up and cursed at the unfortunate event and tried to clean up the mess.

While this was happening, I stood up unnoticed and walked up behind him. "Perhaps you should go to the little boy's room and clean that up." I suggested; he spun around, eyes on fire.

"Yeah, I think I will." Was all he said before spinning back around and faking forgiving smiles at everyone. I, on the other hand, walked up to the table and picked at Kyle's food.

"My suggestion," I said quietly as I selected a French fry. "Is that you kill him now, before he gets the chance to start." Then thinking better of it, dropped the fry back on his plate. I glanced up at their cool faces and added, "Good day, and happy hunting." With that I walked back to my own table, and rejoined the group as if I had never left.

Upon leaving, I quietly followed everyone else as to avoid the Cullens and Kyle. I even walked _behind_ Lauren, so I wouldn't have to deal with her evil looks. But she didn't seem to know I was there at all because her first topic was me. "…Don't know why _Bella_," she sneered, "doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on."

"She's my friend," Mike told her loyally, "She sits with us." _Humans._

Charlie was particularly excited about my trip to La Push in the morning. Glad I was "acting my age." No matter where I was, or what I was doing, I was never considered to be "acting my age." Either way, I thought it would be a good time to mention Seattle. "You're going alone?" was his first question.

"Yeah, need some time by myself." I told him.

"You spend majority of your time by yourself," he commented.

"Out of the house," I added.

"Will you be back in time for the Spring Dance?"

"No, no…I'm not going to that."

"Why not?" Charlie asked calmly.

"I don't want to go," I said simply.

He got a little mad at that. "You don't want to go? You love dancing! You need to get out of the house and enjoy yourself Bella; with people!" It's like he forgot all about the trip tomorrow.

"Dad," I said just in case someone was listening. "I'm getting out, with people. It's okay." Charlie didn't buy it.

"Ever since you left you've…changed-"

"Don't say it." I cut in. "Just don't." He nodded and sighed. _Not this again. All is fair in love and war._

"Sorry," he said quietly. "Have fun in Seattle." Then he went to watch the game.


End file.
